Me, Myself, & Hamilton
by queennpippaa
Summary: One night is all it took for Elizabeth Schuyler to fall in love with Alexander Hamilton. One night and her whole life changed.


_Winter 1780_

Tonight's the night I've found myself dreading for so long. Tonight is the night of Mama and Papa's winter ball, where I am expected to find a young man who is suitable for marriage. I'm only twenty years old, I still wish to enjoy this wonderful and ever-growing nation, without the worries that come with a husband and children. Yet I couldn't bear to disappoint Mama and Papa, which is why I now find myself standing before a dress that, Mama herself, had selected for me to wear for this evenings festivities. The dress was absolutely gorgeous, so much so that one couldn't help but stop to admire it, but it just wasn't me. I found elegance in the simplest clothing, while my sisters, Angelica and Peggy, didn't hesitate when given the opportunity to put on a ball gown. However, I once again put my own preferences aside, putting on the dress, only to please Mama.

With the dress on and my hair in loose curls that flowed past my shoulders, I made my way downstairs just as the first guests were arriving. I looked around to try and find my sisters with no such luck. Figuring they had already gone to mingle with the steady flow of arriving guests, I decided to sneak outside to the garden for some fresh air.

As I snuck down the hall to exit through the kitchen, I saw that Papa's study was lit up, the door cracked open slightly. I inched toward the open door, and while I heard Papa speak, it was not him that I saw, but instead a young man. He was thin as if he hadn't eaten in days, his bright red hair tied back neatly with a ribbon and his uniform was very tidy, even though it was quite obvious that he'd just completed several days of travel to meet with my father. It wasn't until then that it clicked in my mind that he was wearing the uniform of a continental soldier, likely sent to speak with my father with a message from his Excellency while they were still at their winter encampment.

While I was so lost in my own thoughts, I hadn't even noticed that he turned around to look at me. His eyes were the brightest blue I had ever seen, like the ocean. I was convinced that if you looked into them long enough, you could get lost in them. But would that really be so bad? Realizing how absurd it was that I was thinking this way of a total stranger, I shook myself from my thoughts, forcing myself to look away. As I continued my way down the hall to the kitchen, I was unable to stop myself from thinking about the handsome young soldier.

When I returned from my stroll in the garden, all of the guests had arrived and were happily mingling amongst each other. My plan to hide in the corner of the ballroom, say hello to a few people, and sneak out before anyone noticed. I was making my way to the back of the room when I walked into someone who came out of nowhere. I looked up to meet their gaze and was greeted by the same ocean blue eyes that capture me not even an hour before. I felt the heat rise in my face, and with no powder to hide it, he smiled at my now rosy cheeks.

"I caught you staring earlier," he said, turning my blush into a look of sheer embarrassment. "I don't believe that I've had the honor of properly introducing myself," he continued, "I'm Colonel Alexander Hamilton."

"Alexander?" I repeated, "That's a bit too formal if you ask me. If you don't mind, I will call you Alex."

"As you wish, my darling," Alex said, a smile now growing on his face, "Please tell me what name a beautiful lady like you might possess?"

"Elizabeth," I said, "Elizabeth Schuyler."

"I don't suppose that you also have a nickname that I may call you, Ms. Schuyler?"

"My family calls me Eliza, so you may call me that if you wish."

"For the sake of being different," he began, his smile even bigger now than before, "I hope you don't mind if I call you Betsey from time to time."

"I wouldn't mind that at all," I said, a smile now growing on my own face.

Standing before Alex, I found myself at a loss for words, simply smiling up at him, as he did the same to me. We just stood there for what felt like an eternity, and although neither of us said anything, it didn't seem like we needed to. We just enjoyed each others company. We talked, danced, and probably laughed a little too loud, but it was the most fun either of us had probably had since the war started. To my displeasure, the evening seemed to move a little bit too quickly for my liking. Before we knew it, the ball was over and the guests were being to leave. Even as the other guests exit our home heading toward their carriages, Alex lingered in the ballroom, neither one of us ready for the evening to end just yet. When we could stall no longer, I followed closely behind Alex as he made his way toward the exit.

"My love, when might I see you again?" I asked a tinge of sadness in my voice.

"My dearest, Betsey, I'm afraid I can not tell you that for certain. I can only tell you to keep it in your prayers that I might return to you again here in Albany, and I will keep it in mine that I might soon get to see your beautiful face once again."

He grabbed my hand in his and kissed it lightly. With that, he turned to leave, leaving me only with the moments we shared. There was no way for me to describe what I was feeling, as I have never felt this way before. I could only hope that Alexander would return to me again soon, and though he had just left me, I longed to see him. Which made me realize...I'm in love with Alexander Hamilton.


End file.
